


"I Want A Child."

by AnOceanInATeacup



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby talks, I wrote this ages ago, M/M, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, its awful, mention trans male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup





	"I Want A Child."

Logan wasn't sure exactly how to go about telling Virgil that he wanted to be a Dad. He figured if he tiptoed around the topic that Virgil would pick up on something being wrong and think the worst. Logan didn't want to cause his partner stress so instead of dragging it out, he decided to go at the issue head on.

Que Logan sitting in bed, resting back against the headboard, book in hand with Virgil's head in his lap. Virgil's eyes are closed and he's wearing headphones. Logan wonders if Virgil is sleeping. 

"I want a child."

Virgil's eyes fly open and stared at Logan from under his book. He props himself up with one arm and uses his other hand to knock off his headphones. "Did I hear you right?"

Logan swallows hard, "Not yet, but one day, I'd like to have a child," He looked away from Virgil when said man continued to stare, "As my significant other, you should know that." 

Virgil picked up his phone and turned off his music. He then focused his attention on his boyfriend, "Do you want to carry it yourself or...?"

Logan turned back to Virgil so fast it hurt his neck, "Really?"

His boyfriend winced, fiddling with his headphone cord, "Sorry, is the thought of being pregnant too dysphoria-inducing? We can adopt--"

"That's not what I meant," Logan cut in quickly, "Okay, I don't know if I can or should be pregnant but, it's just- You want a kid? One with me?" 

Virgil has known Logan long enough to recognize hopefulness and uncertainty in his eyes. He smiled gently at him, "Yes, Lo, I want a child with you." He said both simply and firmly, "I want everything with you."


End file.
